memefandomcom-20200213-history
I Am The One
I am the one is a phrase from a song that became a very popular meme. Original I am the one are first lyrics and part of the chorus, from the song Ultimate, made by artist Denzel Curry. From the track "I am back niggers Usagi It is used when happens something unexpected or somebody does something amazing, then the song is played. It is used usually with bottle flips, but also in videogames like overwatch and COD. example: *Dude does something amazing* Dude says "CUCH CUCH I AM THE ONE THE ONE YA SON NO NEED A GUN TO GET RESPECT UP ON THE STREET". Lyrics OwO I am the one, don't weigh a ton Don't need a gun to get respect up on the street Under the sun, the bastard son Will pop the Glock to feed himself and family By any means, your enemies my enemies We wet them up like a canteen The yellow tape surrounds the fate Don't have a face so now you late, open the gates Great, eliminate like ElimiDate Hey, young boy had to penetrate Face, young boy done caught a case Bang, now his mama living with the pain Wait, doctor says he's gonna stay Let him get the senzu bean so he regenerate Now a nigga harder than the head of the state Denzel Curry is the new candidate Ultimate, alternate, you are the opposite Stop this shit, chop your esophagus Bitches be bopping it, bow down and popping it Dropping it in her esophagus She get so nasty, in public she classy Perhaps she is able to swallow it Girl, I can make you a star Then I put her ass on Apollo, bitch Bitch, I am ultimate, behold my awesomeness Narcissist, part time an arsonist Ripping through cartilage, I am the hardest, bitch Wrap it up, put in sarcophagus Dearly departed, it's done when it started So now that I'm living so harmoniously Feeling like Spartacus, Curry the ultimate I am the best, there's no politics, bitch, I'm ultimate I am the one, don't weigh a ton Don't need a gun to get respect up on the street Under the sun, the bastard son Will pop the Glock to feed himself and family By any means, your enemies my enemies We wet them up like a canteen The yellow tape surrounds the fate Don't have a face so now you late, open the gates Ultimate, infinite, flow is opium Open the internet, photosynthesis Put up parentheses, temporary Very scary if I feel like Dirty Harry Just might bust a bitch, never knew my life But yet the question is, is he fake, is he real What the message is, chop a bitch nigga up I’mma sever it when I sever shit I kill 'em, no Kony, these niggas ain't homies Claim you the homie, I turn into Broly Dropping melodic, enter the cosmic Flow like a prophet, lyrical toxic Flow like a foreigner, I’m the torturer Out of South Florida, call the coroner Killed in the corridor, I’m the overlord Rhymes like a sorcerer, I’m an animorph Bitch, I’m a beast Nigga, you tell me who fucking with me K to the I to the N to the G Claim you the hottest, but I disagree Better love something than get a degree This for Lord Infamous so R.I.P Arrivederci, bitches looking thirsty, riding through the dirty Like it’s mandatory, ending of the story I am the one, don't weigh a ton Don't need a gun to get respect up on the street Under the sun, the bastard son Will pop the Glock to feed himself and family By any means, your enemies my enemies We wet them up like a canteen The yellow tape surrounds the fate Don't have a face so now you late, open the gatesUwUCategory:Memes Category:Bottleflip related memes Category:Songs Category:Phrase